The Fourth Annual Wicked Awards
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: It's time for the Forth Annual Wicked Awards, where you vote for your favorite Wicked stories and authors!
1. Nominations!

Well, I waited for and wondered when the new Wicked awards would come out. Now that October has come and gone, I decided to host them myself! I deeply apologize if anyone else planned to do them, but I couldn't wait for a reply to my PM, as I will be leaving town soon. So...

**Hello one and all! It's that time again...the time you've all been waiting for...it's...(drumroll and Star Wars theme)...The Forth Annual Wicked Awards!**

**Yes, I've carried on a four year tradition of picking our favorite stories and honoring them with the Greg Award.**

**Rules: (same as last year's, thanks to Ha Chosen One!)**

**1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.**

**2. You cannot nominate yourself.**

**3. Nominations must be pertinent (no Floqs in the Gelphie category, please).**

**4. Nominations must be from within the Wicked archive, with the exception of crossovers.**

**5. Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)**

**6. To qualify for the ****Unknown Fic****, the fic must have fewer than 4 reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).**

**7. To qualify for the Dead Story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or have not updated in at least 4 months.**

**8. Be nice to the host: include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both author and story.**

**

* * *

**

The Catagories:

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

ֺ

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best Wicked100

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Pairing

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

* * *

**All nominations must be in by ****December 11th****, a month from now. So, kick back with a comfy chair and your computer to go looking for that story that you forgot the name of but read that one time and it was really good. Too bad you accidentally erased your history...**

**Nomination can be sent in via review or email, preferably the first. **

**Unfortunately, there is no actual trophy that will be sent to you if you win. However, you will have bragging rights forever, a sense of accomplishment, and will be able to show your great-grandkids this webpage and tell of one of the few things you ever manage to win (those contests are rigged...I know it!).**


	2. An added rule

**Hello everybody! I'm back with two important rules that were brought up by deeplyshallow. They are as follows:**

**

* * *

**

**-**All stories nominated, unless under 'Dead' category, must have been updated or posted between January 1st, 2010 and December 11th, 2010.

-All authors nominated must have posted or updated in the Wicked fandom between January 1st, 2010 and December 11th, 2010.

* * *

I know this will change many nominations and welcome re-submitting. I extended the due date to December the 18th. I apologize for the change in rules but hope that you all understand why they are needed.

Once again, nomination submitting has been extended to **December 18, 2010**. Make sure to have nomitated (or re-submitted nominations) by that time. My thanks to every one of you who is submitting and special thanks to those promoting the Awards!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrating! I can taste the Pumpkin Pie already...


	3. Vote!

Ahh...first day of winter break :-)

**So many choices, thank you for all the wonderful nominations you sent!**

**(More) Rules (yes, I know...):**

**-You may only vote for ONE choice from each category.**

**-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category**

**-You ****cannot**** vote for yourself**

**And on another note:**

**Please do not flame people on here. Each person is given an equal chance and is held on an honor system to follow the rules. If you are not voted enough to win, don't give up hope and flame, just wait till next year! **

**And now, without further ado...**

**Nominees:**

**Best Author**

Fermataoso

The Witch's Cat

Leia Emberblaze

deeplyshallow

Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

HC247

3Mindy3

LittleGreenGirlxx

ElphabaROCKS

Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

crazybeagle

Grumbello

**Best Oneshot Author**

ElphabaROCKS

HC247

3Mindy3

xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Webeta123

FabalaTiggular

-Sammichbatch

**Most Humorous Author**

Beautifully Tragic Girl

xFroggyFernyCabbageX

Areyoufeelingwicked

LittleGreenGirlxx

YourPinkDiary

3Mindy3

thesquintiestsquint

scandalacious intentions

**Best Angst Author**

Deeply Shallow

Wicked'ElphabaFiyero

Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

**Best Romance Author**

LittleGreenGirlxx

Fermataoso

HC247

FabalaTiggular

Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic

Hedwig466

Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Lia Emberblaze

**Best Angst**

Horrible: The Life and Times of Madame Morrible, by DeeplyShallow

You Promised, by 3Mindy3

We Meet Again, by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

And so it Rained, phoenixbird777

To Save a Life, by HC247

Through Sickness and Through Hell, by butterisbetter

I'd rather have one night, by Normal's Overrated

**Best AU**

Discovered, by Hedwig466

Greenies, by Leia Emberblaze

The Thing That Got Lost, by xXxMusexXx

Unlimited: A modern retelling of Wicked, by crazybeagle

Through Sickness and Through Hell, by butterisbetter

That Can Be Arranged, by fermataoso

Away From You, by eppie

My Own Worst Enemy, by XxCherrypiexX

A life less ordinary, by Sweet Little Nightmare

The Unexpected, by Brainy Smurf

Stormbound, by gbrooke

**Best Crossover**

The Burden Of Perfection, by TheWitch'sCat (Mary Poppins/Wicked)

The Show, by Wicked'elphaba-Fiyero (Wicked/Glee)

Mirror of Erised, by SharkyTheBwayFreak (Harry Potter/ Wicked)

Elphaba's Trip to Paris, by EriksStalker (Phantom of the Opera/Wicked)

No One Mourns Voldemort, by ElphabaROCKS (Harry Potter/Wicked)

**Best Drabble/Oneshot**

The Art Of Lying, by Beautifully Tragic Girl

Waiting For You, by FabalaTiggular

Cheap, by TheWitch'sCat

Poppies, by DEgreeniFYgravity

Masquerade, by HC247

Secrets, by Gabgalrox

Desire, by areyoufeelingwicked

Love Heals, by HC247

The Emerald Pendant, by Beatifully Tragic Girl

Kick Me, Lia Emberblaze

Terrible Beauty, by Merina2

Together, Forever, by RealityInMyDreams

**Best Wicked100**

Every Last Moment, by HC247

Love is a Beautiful Thing, by webeta123

Wicked in 100 Words, by the epic storytellers

Little complexities, by Scandalacious intentions

**Best General**

Notes During Finals, by webeta123

"Greenies" and "Blondies", by Lia Emberblaze

Defying all Odds, by Beautifully Tragic Girl

Fiyero's Nightmares, by Bang You're Dead

Kick Me, Lia Emberblaze

It's a Long Way to Fall by Bloodymary 2

**Best Humerous**

Just Another One Of Those Wicked Parodies, by Areyoufeelingwicked

Rules Of The Tiggular Household, by DeeplyShallow

Texting Through Life, by Leia Emberblaze

Fiyero's Nightmares, by Bang You're Dead

Sugar Baby, by FabalaTiggular

Interview with a Witch, by Leia Emberblaze

Theropy Woes, by populardarling

Imagine Me and You, by HC247

Oxymoron, by Scandalacious Intentions

Imbalance, by Scandalacious Intentions

**Best Fiyeraba**

We Meet Again by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Defying All Odds, by Beautifully Tragic Girl

I Could Do without you, by LittleGreenGirlxx

That Can Be Arranged, by fermatatoso

Western Skies, by Greenberry Rhythm

Dirty Little Secret, by LittleGreenGirlxx

Burn by HC247

**Best Gelphie**

Not Completely Altogether Here/The Eternity Effect, by Good Afternoon

Mistakes and Second chances, by Greenangelwings

**Best Bessa**

Feels Like We're Moonstruck Tonight, by depna wave chick saki

Celebrate, by ElianaMargalit

Same, by Sweet Little Nightmare

Weight, by SunRise19

**Best Other Pairing**

Second Chance, by Missglitterystars (Fierah/Boq)

The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze (Leyen and Kucharo)

The Substitute, by fermatso (Elpharic)

Beneath the Caldera, by The Witch's Cat (Rosalyn and Jacob)

**Best Songfic**

Castle on a Cloud, by ElphabaROCKS

I Dreamed a Dream, by B00K Freak

Goodbye Love, by Ladyofthefierymoonlight

**Best Dead Story**

A Facade Of Arguments, by YourPinkDiary

Away From You, by eppie

Return, by FabalaTiggular

Achrophobia, georgebobpiglingchu

Black Angels, Fiyero'sGirl-Elphaba

Twisted Fates, by alinaandalion

Affairs of the Heart, by Happy Fae

In Love and War By HaChosenOne

Salvation by Kaylle

A Facade of Arguments, by Your Pink Diary

My Fellow Ozians, by Love That Wicked

**Best Original Character**

Diligo: When the Green Sun Rises, by Pheonixbird777

Lyra Tiggular: Defying All Odds, by Leia Emberblaze

Rhonaraye Throular: Gathering Storm Edited of Thunder and Lightning, by someonerandom

Leyen Rhoda: The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze

Erianu Fainge: Stand and Fight, by Maybe-I-Should-Write-Something

Panthea: The Witches Apprentice, by Gabgalrox

Liiku: Written in Red, by Ichiko Wind Gryphon

Rosalyn: Beneath the Caldera, by The Witch's Cat

**Best Overall Fic**

That Can Be Arranged, by fermataoso

The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze

Horrible: The Life And Times Of Madame Morrible, by DeeplyShallow

The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze

Beneath the Caldera, by TheWitch'sCat

Written in Red, by Ichik Wind Gryphon

Gathering Storm Edited of Thunder and Lightning, by Someonerandom

Through Sickness and Through Hell, by butterisbetter  
Ever Ever After, by pheonixgirl23

April Fools, by Hedwig466

Unlimited by, crazybeagle

**Best "Unknown" Fic**

Maternal Instinct, by Rosalie Thropp

Distantly Familiar, by Pheonixbird777

A Late Defiance, by Animegrl123

Fiyero, by The Phantom of Paris

Flying Free, by AzelmaRoark

**PLEASE VOTE! All votes must be submitted by January 15th, 2010!**

**Format to submit (so it's easier to count):**

For Author Voting:

**Catagory: Author**

For Story Voting:

**Catagory: Story name, by Author**

For Original Character/Other Pairing Voting:

**Catagory: Character: Story Name, by Author**

**It saves a lot of time on my part if you would please follow this format, thank you all so much!**


	4. The Results!

**Hello one and all!**

**Some notes about what a terrible nomination checker I am;**

-The results will, obviously, not be updated on Jan.15, 2010, unless I can find a time machine. The correct date is 2011.

_-Lyra Tiggular_ is not Leia Emberblaze's OC, but rather Beautifully Tragic Girl's.

-Both Facade of Arguments and Good Witch of the South were accidentally put twice in their categories.

If I have made any other mistakes, I apologize to the depths of my heart.

To _confused_: No, I didn't omit stories I didn't like. :-) If you read Chapter 2, you'll see why some stories are missing from voting.

**Now...the moment you've all been waiting for...the results!**

**And announcing them and handing you your virtual Greg award this year is our three lovely guests; Glinda Upland, Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp, all the way from Oz!**

**Congratulations to all those who won!**

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Author goes to...**

**1st** -

Fermataoso

**2nd-**

Grumbello

ElphabaROCKS

**3rd**-

LittleGreenGirlxx

Leia Emberblaze

HC247

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Oneshot/drabble Author goes to...**

**1st**-

HC247

**2nd**-

Webeta123

**3rd**-

Sammichbatch

ElphabaROCKS

**The 2010 Greg awards for Most Humorous Author goes to...**

**1st**-

Areyoufeelingwicked

**2nd**-

LittleGreenGirlxx

**3rd**-

thesquintiestsquint

**The 2101 Greg awards for Best Angst Author goes to...**

**1st**-

deeplyshallow

**2nd**-

Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

**3rd**-

Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Romance Author goes to...**

**1st**-

LittleGreenGirlxx

HC247

**2nd**-

Tiggy The Hopeless Romantic

**3rd**-

Fermataoso

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Angst Story goes to...**

**1st**-

Horrible: The Life and Times of Madam Morrible, by Deeplyshallow

To Save a Life, by HC247

**2nd**-

We Meet Again, by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

**3rd**-

You Promised, by 3Mindy3

**The 2010 Greg award for Best AU goes to...**

**1st**-

That Can Be Arranged, by fermataoso

**2nd**-

Away from You, by eppie

Stormbound, by gbrooke

**3rd**-

Discovered, by Hedwig466

The Ting that Got Lost, by xXxMusexXx

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Crossover goes to...**

**1st**-

Mirror of Erised, by SharkyTheBwayFreak (Harry Potter/Wicked)

The Show, by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero (Glee/Wicked)

**2nd**-

No One Mourns Voldemort, by ElphabaROCKS (Harry Potter/Wicked)

**3rd**-

The Burden of Perfection, by TheWitch'sCat (Mary Poppins/Wicked)

**The 2010 Greg award for Best Drabble/Oneshot goes to...**

**1st**-

Masquerade, by HC247

**2nd**-

Poppies, by DEgreeniFYgravity

**3rd**-

Cheap, by TheWitch'sCat

Terrible Beauty, by Merina2

Together, Forever, by RealityInMyDreams

**The 2010 Greg awards for Best Wicked100 goes to...**

**1st**-

Love is a Beautiful Thing, by Webeta123

**2nd**-

Little complexities, by Scadalacious intentions

Every Last Moment, by HC247

**3rd**-

Wicked in 100 Words, by the epic story tellers

**The 2010 Greg awards for Best General Story goes to...**

**1st**-

Fiyero's Nightmares, by Bang You're Dead

**2nd**-

It's a Long Way to Fall, by BloodyMary2

Kick Me, by Leia Emberblaze

Defying All Odds, by Beautifully Tragic Girl

Notes During Finals, by webeta123

**3rd**-

Greenies/Blondies, by Leia Emberblaze

**The 2010 Greg awards for Most Humorous Story goes to...**

**1st**-

Rules of the Tiggular Household, by Deeplyshallow

**2nd**-

Texting Through Life, by Leia Emberblaze

**3rd**-

Sugar Baby, by FabalaTiggular

Just Another One of Those Wicked Parodies, by Areyoufeelingwicked

**The 2010 Greg Awards for Best Fiyeraba goes to...**

**1st**-

I Could Do Without You, by LittleGreenGirlxx

**2nd**-

That Can Be Arranged, by fermataoso

**3rd**-

We Meet Again, by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Burn, by HC247

**The 2010 Greg Awards for Best Gelphie goes to...**

**1st**-

Not Completely Altogether Here/The Eternity Effect, by Good Afternoon

**2nd**-

Mistakes and Second Chances, by Greenangelwings

**The 2010 Greg Awards for Best Bessa goes to...**

**1st**-

Celebrate, by ElianaMargalit

**2nd**-

Weight, by SunRise19

Feels Like We're Moonstruck Tonight, by denpa wave chick saki

**The 2010 Greg Awards for Best Other Pairing Story goes to...**

**1st**-

Beneath the Caldera, by TheWitch'sCat (Rosalyn and Jacob)

**2nd**-

The Substitute, by fermataoso (Elpharic)

The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze (Leyan and Kucharo)

**The 2010 Greg Award for Best Songfic goes to...**

**1st**-

Castle on a Cloud, by ElphabaROCKS

**2nd**-

I Dreamed a Dream, by B00K Freak

**The 2010 Greg Award for Best Dead Story goes to...**

**1st**-

Black Angels, by Fiyero'sGirl-Elphaba

**2nd**-

My Fellow Ozians, by Love That Wicked

Twisted Fates, by alinaandalion

Return, by FabalaTiggular

**The 2010 Greg Award for Best Original Character goes to...**

**1st**-

Panthea: The Witch's Apprentice, by Gabgalrox

Rosalyn: Beneath the Caldera, by TheWitch'sCat

Lyra Tiggular: Defying All Odds, by Beautifully Tragic Girl

**2nd**-

Liiku: Written in Red, by Ichiko Wind Gryphon

**3rd**-

Leyen Rhoda: The Good Witch of the South, by Leia Emberblaze

Rhonaraye Throular: Gathering Storm Edited of Thunder and Lightning, by someonerandom

**The 2010 Greg Award for Best Overall Fic goes to...**

**1st**

That Can Be Arranged, by fermataoso

**2nd**-

Horrible: The Life And Times Of Madame Morrible, by DeeplyShallow

Through Sickness and Through Hell, by butterisbetter

**The 2010 Greg Awards for Best "Unknown" Fic goes to...**

**1st**-

Maternal Instinct, by Rosalie Thropp

**2nd**-

Distantly Familiar, by Pheonixbird777

Fiyero, by The Phantom of Paris

Flying Free, by AzelmaRoark

**...and that's it, folks! Thank you all for nominating, voting, and participating in this year's Wicked Awards! **

**If you have any questions or comments about the results, leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
